Sept jours, sept détails
by Marine.v.23
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se lancer dans ce jeu ? Ah oui, sa foutue curiosité. Elle allait perdre, elle le savait. Elle l'avait lu dans le regard de Scorpius lorsqu'elle avait celé ce pacte  sept jours, sept détails  . Elle était foutue et sa fierté, merci maman, merci papa, l'empêchait de tout arrêter.


_Bonjour à tous ! Voici une petite histoire sur Rose et Scorpius, qui j'espère vous plaira :) _

_Je m'excuse si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai fais de mon mieux !_

**Sept jours, sept détails.**

_« Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se lancer dans ce jeu ? Ah oui, sa foutue curiosité. Elle allait perdre, elle le savait. Elle l'avait lu dans le regard de Scorpius lorsqu'elle avait celé ce pacte « sept jours, sept détails ». Elle était foutue et sa fierté, merci maman, merci papa, l'empêchait de tout arrêter. »_

* * *

Quand Rose Weasley passe quelque part, toutes les personnes présentes se retournent sur son passage. Si vous lui demandez à elle, elle vous affirmera que c'est faux. Rose n'a jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention mais elle y est bien malgré elle. Cette jeune femme dégage un certain charme du haut de son mètre soixante-dix avec sa silhouette élancée, ses boucles rousses qui lui arrivent dans le bas du dos, ses taches de rousseur discrètes et ses yeux bleus qui vous ensorcellent. Rose est intelligente, brillante même, elle est attentive et généreuse avec un sens de l'humour très développé et elle est passionnée de Quidditch, en somme Rose est un parfait mélange de ses parents. Mais ce qui la démarque d'eux, c'est son ambition, elle aimerait avoir un poste important au sein de la société sorcière afin d'y apporter ses idées : elle veut être une pierre de l'édifice.

Rose a une notoriété inégalable dans le monde de la magie, parce qu'elle est belle, intelligente, qu'elle est préfète en chef de sa maison à Poudlard et surtout parce qu'elle a un nom de famille qui figure parmi les plus connus de son monde. Rose fait la fierté de sa famille. Famille si soudée, presque parfaite.

A Poudlard, toutes les filles de son année veulent être son amie et tous les garçons veulent avoir le privilège de pouvoir dire « Je suis sorti avec Rose Weasley un jour ». Mais pour elle, il n'y a que deux personnes de septième année qu'elle considère comme ses amis : D'une part Albus Potter, son cousin avec qui elle partage tout depuis son plus jeune âge, des bêtises aux confidences. Albus ressemble énormément à son père, sur le plan physique comme sur le plan caractériel. Puis s'était ajouté à leur duo Scorpius Malfoy, le meilleur ami d'Albus. Scorpius est, comme Albus, le portrait craché de son père avec le côté mondain en moins. Sur le quai de la gare, lors de leur première rentrée, Ron Weasley avait dit à sa fille de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui. Rose avait eu l'intention d'obéir à son père car c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Mai lorsque le jeune garçon s'était penché à travers la porte de leur compartiment, à elle et Albus, et qu'il leur avait demandé si il pouvait s'asseoir, les deux cousins avaient acquiescé sans même se concerter. Parce qu'Albus et elle avait pensé la même chose : ce garçon avait l'air apeuré alors que tous les autres élèves de première année étaient excités à l'idée de faire leur rentrée dans la célèbre école de magie. Rose avait compris plus tard que c'était le regard que les autres portaient sur lui qui avait fait de lui un garçon froid et distant aux premiers abords. Et depuis ce jour, rien ni personne n'avait pu séparer ce trio.

* * *

« **Rosie, est-ce que tu pourrais demander à ton petit copain d'arrêter de te regarder comme ça ?** **J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qu'il regarde vu que je suis en face et s'est très frustrant !** » Lâcha Albus à sa cousine alors qu'ils travaillent à la bibliothèque un jour de décembre. Scorpius pouffa légèrement de rire mais se stoppa net quand il croisa le regard noir de sa meilleure amie.

**-Al, pour la cent vingt-cinquième fois, ce n'est pas mon « petit copain » !**

**-Alors c'est encore plus flippant !** Rose leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, Albus posa sa plume et regarda sa cousine. **Enfin Rosie, retourne toi ! On a l'impression qu'il te bouffe des yeux ! Alors je dis simplement que si vous n'êtes pas ensemble, ce garçon a un grain ! On regarde pas un fille comme ça, sauf si on est avec elle et encore ! **

**-C'est marrant mais je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des façons de regarder une fille suivant si tu es avec elle ou non,** l'interrompit Scorpius.

-**Ça c'est parce qu'à part Rose, tu ne regardes aucune fille, tu te contentes de ce qu'elles peuvent t'apporter, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et encore, je me demande si tu considère réellement Rose comme une fille. Enfin cela dit je te comprends, elle fait un peu bonhomme... **Déclara le brun en prenant un air songeur.

**-Et bien on est d'accord sur un point Al.** Commença cette dernière.

**-Comment ça ? **

**-Oh, tu ne viens pas d'avouer publiquement que j'étais plus viril que toi ?** Lâcha sournoisement la jolie rousse. Scorpius éclata de rire. Albus marmonna quelques mots peu orthodoxes à sa cousine et reprit sa plume afin de terminer son devoir.

**-En attendant Albus n'a pas tord Rose, ce garçon a limite la bave qui coule sur son menton en te regardant**, se moqua gentiment Scorpius. Rose se retourna brièvement vers la table que lui montrait Scorpius.

**-Mais enfin, il est en quatrième année ! **

**-Aha ! Tu es bien renseignée je trouve ! **S'écria Albus.

**-Al**, soupira Rose,** je suis préfète en chef et ce gars est à Gryffondor, ça paraît logique je sache en quelle année il est. **

**-C'est ce qu'on dit... » **Rose fut obligée de sourire à son cousin. C'est à ça que ressemblait son quotidien, et elle adorait ça. Elle aimait tellement leurs petites chamailleries à propos de tout et n'importe quoi, les mimiques si expressives d'Albus et la neutralité de Scorpius dans leurs « disputes ». Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de plus, juste Albus et Scorpius. Bien sur elle avait quelques copines, parce qu'il fallait bien partager les « trucs de filles » qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dire à ses deux amis. Sa vie, Rose l'aimait comme elle était, comme elle venait.

**« Oh je sais !** S'exclama Albus. **On joue au jeu des vérités ?**

**-Avec plaisir, j'en peux plus de bosser,** accepta Scorpius en posant sa plume afin de s'étirer.

**-Sérieusement les garçons, on joue à ce jeu depuis notre première année, c'est stupide**. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et rapporta son attention sur son parchemin.

**-Tu dis ça seulement parce que tu n'aimes pas répondre aux questions.** Répondit Albus.

**-Non je dis ça parce qu'on pose toujours les même questions, ça n'a plus aucun intérêt. **

**-Je ne suis pas d'accord**, commença Scorpius, **chaque année on grandi et on change, et nos réponses changent avec nous.** Rose regarda longuement Scorpius en réfléchissant à ses paroles.

**-D'accord**, capitula-t-elle en posant sa plume. **Mais je pose la première question ! **

**-Si ça peut te faire plaisir**, lui sourit son cousin.

**-Combien de conquêtes chacun depuis le début de l'année ?** Interrogea la rousse. Albus réfléchit un moment puis répondit.

**-Quatre ! **

**-Quatre ?!** S'exclama Rose, **en trois mois ? **

**-Oui,** acquiesça-t-il en se grattant le menton d'un air songeur. **Mais Sarah ça fait plus d'un mois et j'aimerai que ça dur**. Sarah était comme eux en septième année mais à Serdaigle et non à Gryffondor. **Et toi Scorpius ?**

**-Une, Éléonore, une sixième année à Poufsouffle. **

**-C'est raisonnable**, répondit Rose.

**-Raisonnable ?!** S'écria Albus, **tu plaisante c'est nul ! **Scorpius leva les yeux au ciel. **Et toi Rosie ? **

**-De mon côté personne pour le moment.**

**-Personne, personne personne ?!** Demanda Albus, surpris, à sa cousine.

**-Non, personne personne. **

**-Et bah ! Avec tout ce qui te tourne autour on aurait pu penser qu'il y en aurait eu plus.** Rose haussa les épaules.

**-C'est ton tour Scorpius,** lui dit Albus.

**-Hum... Amoureux ?** Les joues de Rose se teintèrent légèrement de rouge.

**-Je ne sais pas**, commença Albus. **Comment peut-on réellement savoir quand on ressent quelque chose pour une personne ? **

**-Tu le sais quand tu as des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il t'adresse la parole, que chaque fois qu'il te touche, même imperceptiblement, tu frissonnes, que tu pourrais te perdre des heures dans ses yeux et que tu bois ses paroles même si ce qu'il raconte ne t'intéresse pas**, répondit machinalement Rose. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard que ses deux amis posaient sur elle, elle rougit d'avantage.

**-Rose Weasley...** Commença Albus.

**-Tu es amoureuse ! **Termina Scorpius.

**-Je... Enfin... Et bien peut-être oui**, admit la jeune fille sur un ton qu'elle voulait désinvolte.

**-Qui, depuis quand et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?** Questionna Albus.

**-Je crois qu'aucune des deux premières réponses ne vous regardent vraiment et la troisième simplement pour ne pas subir un interrogatoire comme celui-ci ! **

**-Tu sais très bien qu'on finira par savoir qui est ce garçon Rosie**, lui dit Scorpius avec un air moqueur.

**-Qui a parlé d'un garçon ?** Plaisanta Rose.

**-Oui et bah, qui qu'il soit, fille ou garçon, on trouvera**, déclara Albus.

**-Ça m'étonnerait fortement**, lui sourit la jeune fille.

**-On verra bien, **lui répondit Scorpius avec un clin d'œil.

**-En attendant tu n'as pas répondu à la question Albus**, lui rappela Rose.

**-Je crois que je suis amoureux de Sarah.**

**-Jamais je n'aurais pensé t'entendre dire ça, enfin tu te poses, je suis impressionnée**, se moqua Rose.** Et toi Scorp' ?**

**-Oui. **

**-Oui quoi ? **Questionna son meilleur ami.

**-Oui je suis amoureux triple buse !**

**-Je veux des détails,** exigea Rose.

**-Si tu ne veux rien nous dire, je ne dirais rien non plus. Mais par contre, à chaque fois que l'un de nous donnera un détail, l'autre devra en donner un aussi. Donnant-donnant !** Piégée, Rose était piégée. Son côté curieuse lui hurlait de donner des détails sur la personne qu'elle aimait et d'un autre côté si elle rentrait dans son jeu, les garçons finiraient par savoir pour qui elle avait des sentiments. Sa curiosité l'emporta.

**-Ça marche ! Disons un détail par jour pendant sept jours, et tu commences. ** Répondit-elle en tapant dans la main que lui tendait Scorpius.

**-Va pour un détail par jour et ce pendant sept jours mais dans les faits, tu as dis oui la première donc c'est à toi de commencer.** Rose fit la moue mais acquiesça quand même.

**-Et encore une chose**, commença Scorpius,** une fois le nom trouvé, on doit avouer à la personne qu'on aime nos sentiments.** Rose déglutit. Refuser ne serait pas dans son habitude, elle avait toujours relevé tous les défis qui s'imposaient à elle, ou qu'Albus et Scorpius lui imposaient. Mais devoir avouer publiquement ses sentiments serait difficile.

**-D'accord**, s'entendit-elle dire.

**-Ça va être très amusant pour moi !** s'enthousiasma Albus. Rose réfléchit un moment puis finit par reprendre la parole.

**-Il est grand**, déclara-t-elle.

**-C'est pourri comme indice ça ! Grand comment ? Non parce que si on te prend toi comme référence, « grand » ça voudrait dire plus grand que toi, mais peut-être que pour une autre fille son critère de grandeur est tout autre que le tien. Sérieux Rosie, c'est nul comme détail !**

**-Un détail est un détail ! Il grand c'est tout. **

**-Bien, alors je dirais simplement qu'elle est jolie**, dit Scorpius en souriant.

**-Non mais sans déconner à ce rythme là on aura jamais trouvé en sept jours !** S'indigna le jeune Potter sous les regards amusés de ses deux meilleurs amis.

Rose savait qu'elle jouait à un jeu dangereux parce qu'une fois qu'elle aurait donné ses sept détails, les garçons sauraient qui faisait battre son cœur. Mais après tout, c'était leur dernière année et ça faisait plusieurs années qu'elle gardait ça pour elle. Et puis ça en valait la peine pour savoir quelle fille pouvait bien plaire à Scorpius au point qu'il prétende en être amoureux. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un garçon incapable d'aimer, comme Albus. En fait c'était peut-être le fait d'être toujours avec eux, de les voir passer de fille en fille, qui lui faisait penser qu'ils n'aimaient personne.

* * *

Rose descendit dans la salle commune vers 7h20 le lendemain matin, et comme chaque matin elle s'assit sur le canapé qui faisait face à le cheminée. Depuis leur première année elle était prête dix minutes avant les garçons et elle avait donc pris l'habitude de les attendre en lisant au près du feu. Dix minutes plus tard elle reconnu le rire de son cousin, referma donc son livre et les rejoignit près de la sortie.

**« Bien dormi Rosie ?** Lui demanda Albus.

**-Plutôt bien, oui, et vous ? **

**-Pareil**, répondirent ses deux amis à l'unisson. Albus passa la trou du portrait de la grosse dame et Rose allait le suivre mais Scorpius la retint par le bras. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Rose.

-**Elle sent bon. »** Lui souffla-t-elle. Rose rougit, détourna les yeux, et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

« Il est musclé. » Fut la seule chose censée qu'il lui vient à l'esprit. Il lui sourit puis lui rendit son bras. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et passa le trou qui menait aux escaliers. Belle et qui sent bon ? C'est un peu vague tout de même. Toutes les filles sont belles aux yeux de quelqu'un et pas forcement aux yeux du voisin et un peu de parfum suffit pour sentir bon. Elle espéra de toute ses forces que l'indice du lendemain l'aiderait plus.

Elle passa sa journée à observer Scorpius. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était demandé quelle genre de fille pourrait lui plaire. Elle regarda autour d'elle, presque toutes les filles regardaient Scorpius, mais lui laquelle regardait-il ? A la fin de la journée, la seule réponse qu'elle pu donner était « aucune ». Son meilleur ami ne regardait aucune fille en particulier. Il répondait aux sourires qu'il recevait, aux saluts que les filles lui faisaient mais rien ne laissait paraître une quelconque attirance de sa part.

Ce soir là, Rose se coucha avec une impression d'échec. Jusqu'à ce jour, aucune énigme ne lui avait résisté. Elle se jura mentalement de trouver le profil et le nom de cette fille et s'endormit sur cette pensée.

* * *

**« Quel est l'indice du jour ?** Demanda Albus à ses amis alors qu'ils s'asseyaient à la table du petit déjeuner. Rose regarda Scorpius. Scorpius regarda Rose. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Scorpius finit par se décider.

**-J'ai commencé hier, c'est ton tour Rosie**. Rose prit un toast, commença à le tartiner sans prendre la peine de répondre à son ami. Son regard se perdit au loin. Elle devait choisir avec attention son indice. Si elle en disait trop, il pourrait trouver facilement, si elle restait vague, il en ferait de même. Elle posa son toast dans son assiette sous le regard attentif d'Albus et Scorpius. Planta son regard dans le gris des yeux de Scorpius. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se lancer dans ce jeu ? Ah oui, sa foutue curiosité. Elle allait perdre, elle le savait. Elle l'avait lu dans le regard de Scorpius lorsqu'elle avait celé ce pacte « sept jours, sept détails ». Elle était foutue et sa fierté, merci maman, merci papa, l'empêchait de tout arrêter.

**-Il est en septième année**, lâcha-t-elle en reprenant son toast. Scorpius regarda Rose. Elle était jolie le matin au petit déjeuner, avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses petites cernes sous ses yeux.

**-Elle aussi**, finit-il par répondre.

**-Bon récapitulons. Elle est jolie, elle sent bon et elle est en septième année. Et bien ça paraît évident**, dit Albus ironiquement. **Voyons de l'autre côté si on a plus de chance. Il est grand, il est musclé et il est en septième année. **Il fit mine de réfléchir puis poursuivit**, et bien non, pas de brillante idée pour moi !** Rose n'écoutait plus son cousin qui était entrain de s'indigner d'avoir des amis « comme eux », elle regardait Scorpius. Il paraissait calme. Trop calme en fait. Et alors elle réagit.

**-Elle n'existe pas, c'est ça ?** Scorpius releva la tête, surpris.

-**Pardon ? **

**-Tu sors des détails comme ça, au pif, j'ai raison ?** Questionna-t-elle.

**-Tu insinues que je t'ai proposé ce défi simplement pour savoir le nom du garçon qui te plaît et de t'obliger à avouer tes sentiments ? Tu me crois vraiment capable de te faire ça ? De jouer comme ça avec toi ? **

**-Je... **Rose baissa les yeux, le regard de Scorpius sur elle était intense. **C'est juste que tu as l'air trop calme. Enfin, je suis censée connaître le nom de la fille dont tu es amoureux dans quatre jours, et dans quatre jours tu devras donc lui avouer à elle, et on dirait que tu t'en fous. **

**-C'est juste que contrairement à toi Rose, j'assume mes sentiments, et je n'ai pas peur de les avouer. » **Ça, ça faisait mal. Il ne l'avait pas dit méchamment, au contraire, il avait prit un ton doux, mais il énonçait une vérité. Rose n'avait jamais aimé exprimer ses sentiments, hormis ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour sa famille. Albus suivit l'échange de près. Et ce fut le seul des trois qui réagit vraiment ce matin là. En vérité, il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas comprendre plus tôt.

* * *

Rose et Scorpius partageaient le cours d'arithmétique alors qu'Albus suivait le cours de divination. Ils s'assirent donc à leur place habituelle en discutant comme ils le faisaient à chaque cour.

**« Au fait, tous les garçons la trouvent sublime. **Rose releva la tête vers Scorpius et sourit malgré elle face au sourire tendre qu'affichait son ami.

**-Si tu demandes à toutes les filles de cette école ce qu'elles pensent de lui, elles te diront qu'il est à tomber, et la moitié te répondra qu'elles sont déjà passées dans son lit.** Elle sourit encore plus franchement et Scorpius éclata de rire. Il était beau quand il riait. Elle avait de la chance cette fille, celle qui faisait battre son cœur.

**-Si je récapitules, il est grand, musclé, en septième année et c'est un dom juan ? Si ce n'était pas ton cousin, je t'aurais dit sans hésitation « Albus »**, lui dit Scorpius en souriant. Rose rit à cette remarque.

**-Et donc pour toi, cette fille est belle mais apparemment c'est l'avis de toute la gente masculine, elle sent bon, comme 90% des filles et elle est en septième année. Si je n'étais pas persuader que tu ne peux pas encadrer cette fille, j'aurais répondu Emma Nott. **

**-Quelle horreur ! Tu envisages sérieusement que je puisse aimer une fille comme elle ? Enfin elle est imbue de sa personne et tout ce qui va avec. Sincèrement Rosie, qui tu veux mais pas elle !** Rose éclata d'un rire bruyant qui fit se retourner tous ses camarades.

**-Je dois avouer que c'est ma seule idée pour l'instant**, reconnu la jeune femme.

**-Cherche encore, c'est pas si compliqué**, lui répondit malicieusement le blond. Rose allait répliquer mais leur professeur entra et leur intima le silence.

A la fin du cours, les deux amis prirent la direction de leur cours de défense contre les forces du mal et retrouvèrent Albus. Il les accueillit avec un sourire.

**-Alors, ça avance ? **

**-Doucement**, lui répondit sa cousine.

**-Toujours pas d'idée ?** Questionna-t-il.

**-Aucune**, dit Scorpius en haussant les épaules.

**-C'est pourtant pas si compliqué à trouver**, fit malicieusement Albus. Rose et Scorpius ouvrirent grand les yeux.

**-Comment ça ?** Commença Rose un peu paniquée.

**-Tu as déjà trouvé ?** S'amusa Scorpius.

**-Je pense, on verra dans trois jours si j'ai raison.** Rose ferma un instant les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse, si Albus savait, qu'est-ce qui lui empêchait d'en parler à Scorpius ? Elle attrapa le bras de son cousin avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle, à la suite de Scorpius.

**-Tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Tu es folle !** S'écria Albus,** c'est trop amusant de vous voir chercher. »** Lui répondit-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Il se détacha tranquillement de l'emprise de Rose, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Elle se reprit et rentra à son tour dans la salle, et s'installa à sa place, entre Albus et Scorpius.

* * *

Rose fut ailleurs toute la journée du lendemain. Elle s'isola à la bibliothèque à chaque pause qu'elle avait. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait énormément de travail mais aussi parce que le regard d'Albus sur elle, mi moqueur, mi attendri, l'énervait au plus au point. Elle rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis après le repas du soir, dans la salle commune.

**« Tu nous as évité toute la journée pour ne pas avoir à donner ton détail ?** Se moqua gentiment Scorpius en tapotant la place qui était disponible à côté de lui. Rose s'y installa volontiers et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

**-Pourquoi j'aurais peur ? C'est à ton tour de commencer**, répondit-elle à Scorpius.

**-Effectivement ! **S'exclama Albus. **Alors, quel est ton indice vieux ?** Scorpius réfléchit en regardant Rose. Elle paraissait épuisée mais malgré ça elle avait l'air paisible, leur regard se croisa et il lui sourit.

**-Elle est à Gryffondor.** Rose assimila l'indice. En théorie, elle n'était que cinq filles de septième année à Gryffondor.

**-Il joue divinement bien au Quidditch.** Scorpius sourit. Si elle affirmait qu'il jouait bien au Quidditch, c'est qu'elle l'avait déjà vu donc il jouait dans une des quatre équipes de Poudlard. Sachant que chaque équipe était composée de sept joueurs, que Gryffondor et Serdaigle comptaient trois filles, Serpentard deux et Poufsouffle quatre, il restait donc seize possibilités et que parmi ses seize seuls huit étaient en septième année, moins Albus...

**-Sept,** souffla-t-il.

**-Pardon ?** Demanda Rose.

**-Huit garçons de septième année jouent au Quidditch ici, moins Albus, il en reste sept. **

**-Certes, mais est-ce que les sept jouent divinement bien ?** Lui sourit-t-elle. Albus laissa le rire qu'il retenait s'échapper. Scorpius et Rose se tournèrent vers lui, arborant un air surpris.

**-C'est tellement simple ! **

**-Excuse moi Al, mais il y a deux jours ce n'est pas toi qui disait qu'on aurait jamais trouvé à la fin des sept jours ? **

**-J'ai réfléchit depuis.** Rose laissa échapper un grognement peu féminin.

**-Tu m'énerves, comment as tu pu trouvé en si peu de temps et avec des indices aussi vagues que les notre ? **

**-Il suffit d'avoir l'œil ma grande. C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais je suis fatigué et je vais donc allez me coucher. Bonne nuit à vous ! **

**-Il m'énerve**, répéta Rose. Elle se tourna rapidement vers Scorpius. **Tu ne comptes pas tricher hein ? Tu ne le cuisineras pas en montant pour savoir ? **

**-Si tu me jures que toi tu ne le feras pas, je jouerais le jeu jusqu'au bout.** Rose se détendit.

**-Alors on jouera jusqu'au bout**, murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Scorpius. Il passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Rose et s'amusa avec ses cheveux. Il vit du coin de l'œil Rose sourire. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit là rapidement.

* * *

**-Debout ! Rose, Scorpius ! Vous avez exactement trente minutes pour vous préparez, il est sept heure !** Beugla Albus en trouvant ses deux amis dans le canapé de la salle commune, endormis. Rose fut la plus réactive, elle se redressa rapidement, envoyant balader par la même occasion le bras de Scorpius qui était toujours sur son épaule, et fonça vers son dortoir. Albus se rapprocha de Scorpius.

**-Bien dormi ?** Demanda-t-il avec un brin de malice.

**-Ce canapé est horrible ! Rappelle moi de ne plus jamais m'endormir dessus**, bougonna le blond en se levant.

**-Plus que vingt-cinq minutes vieux !** Lui rappela Albus. Il s'installa dans le canapé et attendit patiemment le retour de ses amis. Rose fut la plus rapide, à sept heure trente elle était assise à côté d'Albus. Cinq minutes plus tard, Scorpius apparu.

**-Bah alors, je vous attends ! **Plaisanta-t-il. Rose leva les yeux au ciel et Albus soupira. Ils rejoignirent à grand pas Scorpius et descendirent pour le petit déjeuner. Albus s'installa à côté de Scorpius et Rose s'assit face à eux. Avant même que l'un des deux ouvre la bouche, Albus pris la parole, sur un ton des plus innocents.

**-Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir, après que je sois parti ? **

**-Pardon ?** Demanda Rose en manquant de s'étouffer.

**-Vous vous êtes quand même endormis tous les deux sur le canapé de la salle commune. J'ai le droit de m'interroger non ? **

**-On était fatigué, on a fermé les yeux et voilà, c'est tout. Non mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?** Répondit Scorpius.

**-Tu avais un bras autour de l'épaule de ma cousine et elle,elle dormait sur toi ! Je vais peut-être me répéter, mais j'ai le droit de me poser des questions !** Rose éclata de rire.

**-Non mais Albus, tu crois vraiment qu'il ai pu se passer quelque chose ? Enfin, Potter, tu serais le premier au courant si il se passait quelque chose entre nous.** Lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-_Ne m'appelle pas Potter !_ Je déteste ça, et tu le sais ! Et puis je suis pas sur que si il se passait quelque chose je sois _forcement_ au courant,** dit le brun avec un regard entendu pour sa cousine. Rose préféra ne pas relever.

**-C'est à moi de commencer non ?** Demanda-t-elle à l'intention de Scorpius. Pour toute réponse il hocha la tête.** Et bien,** commença-t-elle en réfléchissant, **je dirais qu'il est patient**, dit-elle en regardant avec insistance Albus.

**-Patient ?** Fit Scorpius,**il est grand, musclé, en septième année, il plaît aux filles, il joue divinement bien au quidditch et il est patient ?** **Ce gars est parfait en fait !** Rigola-t-il. Rose sourit tandis qu'Albus manquait de s'étrangler avec son chocolat. **Elle, elle est généreuse.**

**-J'ai tout de même la nette impression que vous les idéalisez là**, se moqua Albus. **Enfin, non pour elle je suis d'accord, mais lui, patient ?! La blague ! **Rose éclata de rire et Scorpius sourit.

**-Crois moi, il est patient ! **

**-Dis Al, quand on aura finit, tu pourras nous dire comment tu as fait pour trouver aussi vite ? **

**-Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : l'observation.**

**-En théorie, ça fait deux mots ça**, le taquina Rose.

**-Chut ! Ne contredit pas Albus Potter, ça pourrait te porter préjudice**, lui répondit son cousin sur le ton le plus sérieux qu'il avait.

**-Et en plus il parle de lui à la troisième personne !** Se moqua Scorpius. **Non mais vraiment Rose, je crois qu'on ne pouvait rêver mieux comme meilleur ami !**

**-Te plains pas, toi tu l'as choisi, mais moi je dois faire avec depuis que je suis née et même si je voulais le renier, on aurait toujours du sang en commun !**

**-Hé, je suis encore là ! **» Rose et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire tandis qu'Albus faisait mine de bouder.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur premier cours de la journée. Rose observa Scorpius toute la journée pour la deuxième fois depuis le début de leur jeu. Et à la fin de la journée, la même réponse que la première fois s'imposa à elle lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui dans l'un des fauteuils de leur salle commune : Scorpius ne regardait aucune fille à part... Non, non s'était trop absurde de penser ça. Rose secoua la tête pour sortir ces étranges pensées de son esprit et reprit le fil de la conversation qui se portait sur leurs devinettes.

**« Il reste combien de jours ?** Demanda Rose.

**-Aucun. **Rose écarquilla les yeux, ce qui incita Scorpius à continuer. **Demain on se donne le dernier indice et ensuite...**

**-Ensuite tout le monde saura... **Termina Rose.

**-Oui. Ça te stress ?** La taquina-t-il sous le regard moqueur d'Albus.

**-Non, de toute façon je crois que j'ai déjà trouver**, lui répondit calmement Rose. Scorpius blêmit un peu mais se reprit rapidement. Certes l'idée de Rose lui était apparue absurde au début mais c'était la seule possibilité qui lui venait. **Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, à demain. **

**-A demain**, répondirent les deux garçon à l'unisson.

**-Au vu de ta tête, c'est toi qui a peur d'avouer tes sentiments mon pote.** Dit gentiment Albus à Scorpius.

**-C'est juste que... **

**-Ça changera tout ? Vous ne pourrez pas revenir en arrière après l'avoir dit ? Je comprends, mais crois moi, c'est peut être pas plus mal.** Scorpius regarda longuement son ami.

**-Alors tu as vraiment trouvé ? »** Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, c'était d'ailleurs plus une affirmation. Albus lança un clin d'œil au blond et rejoignit son dortoir. Cette nuit là, ce fut Scorpius qui eu du mal à s'endormir.

* * *

Le lendemain, Rose et Scorpius restèrent un peu distants l'un envers l'autre sous l'œil attentif d'Albus. Ce dernier ne leur parla pas de leur pari de la journée et préféra leur laisser choisir le moment qui leur semblerait propice. Quand 22h sonna, Albus se dit qu'il fallait peut-être mieux qu'il les laisse seuls et décida de monter se coucher.

Scorpius regarda Rose pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle était entrain de rédiger un devoir et ne s'était même pas rendu compte que la salle commune se vidait peu à peu. Scorpius pris une grande inspiration. Il était temps d'en finir.

**« Elle est rousse**, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que son amie l'entende. Rose releva la tête. Elle fixa Scorpius et lui sourit même si un rouge intense colorait ses joues. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**-Je ne sais pas quel indice de donner à vrai dire. **

**-Je ne sais pas, tu devrais pourtant avoir beaucoup de choses à dire sur lui, tu le connais depuis longtemps non ? **

**-Je... **Commença Rose, et soudain elle réalisa ce que signifiaient les paroles de Scorpius, elle écarquilla les yeux. **Comment... ? C'est Albus qui te l'as dit ?**

**-Je n'en étais pas sûr à 100 % jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais ça fait un moment que je le sais Rosie. **

**-Pardon ? Mais enfin... **

**-Je pense que si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre Rose, il n'aurait pas su, tu caches bien tes sentiments**, lui dit-il en replaçant une des mèches rousses de la jeune femme derrière son oreille. **Mais je te connais depuis longtemps et je crois.. Je crois que le fait d'être... Enfin... **Scorpius s'arrêta , ferma un instant les yeux, souffla longuement et repris en plantant ses yeux gris dans le bleu de ceux de Rose. **Et je crois que le fait d'être amoureux de toi m'a permis de le voir plus facilement. **

**-Tu es... Tu es amoureux de moi ? **Demanda d'une petite voix Rose. **Mais depuis quand ?**

**-Depuis notre première année. **Rose piqua un fard et Scorpius lui sourit tendrement. **J'ai été fasciné quand je t'ai vu la première fois, tes yeux bleus, tes cheveux roux, ta joie de vivre, ta détermination. Et puis j'ai appris à te connaître et plus je découvrais les différentes facettes de ta personnalité, plus je tombais amoureux de toi.** Rose rougit d'avantage encore.

**-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit avant ? Je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu as remarqué que je t'aimais ? **

**-J'ai attendu que tu sois prête, longtemps. J'avais peur de te précipiter, et puis je me suis dis qu'il fallait peut-être que je t'aide un peu alors j'ai profité de l'occasion**, lui annonça Scorpius un peu honteux.

**-Donc tu m'as piégé ?** Réagit Rose.

**-Non, non ! Bien sur que non ma Rosie, c'est juste que.. Enfin je sais que ça peut paraître égoïste mais je.. J'en avais marre d'attendre en sachant que mes sentiments étaient réciproques, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi tu ne te lançais pas. **

**-Mais Scorpius ! Je... Je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir ! **S'écria Rose en se levant d'un bond.** Et je n'aurais pas pu perdre ton amitié au détriment de mes sentiments. Je... Je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me tournes le dos en apprenant ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et puis il y avait toutes ces filles ! Toutes celles qui sont passées dans ton lit, toutes celles que je voyais te regarder. Pendant trois ans j'ai accepté ça ! Je vous ai écouté toi et Al parler de vos _conquêtes_. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi de faire comme ci de rien n'était. De garder le sourire malgré tout. Alors j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi. **Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en se rasseyant près du blond.** Je t'aime tellement Scorpius, ça me faisait mal d'être près de toi en ne disant rien, mais ça aurait été bien pire pour moi si mes sentiments n'avaient pas été réciproques. **Une larme s'échappa de son œil et Scorpius vint arrêter sa descente avec son pouce. Il encaissa ce qu'elle venait de dire sans broncher. Bien sur qu'elle avait du avoir mal, et lui n'y avait pas pensé. Il s'était simplement dit que ça finirait par la faire réagir, qu'elle finirait par lui dire les trois petits mots qu'elle venait de lui balancer. Mais il avait imaginé la scène autrement. Dans sa version à lui, ils se seraient retrouvés au bord du lac ou a Pré-au-lard. Il lui aurait pris la main, il l'aurait regardé dans les yeux et il lui aurait avouer ses sentiments. Elle aurait répondu en souriant qu'elle l'aimait aussi et qu'elle attendait ça depuis longtemps. Dans une autre version, c'est elle qui serait venu le voir, qui lui aurait dit qu'elle en avait marre de cacher ses sentiments, et elle l'aurait embrassé tout simplement. Tout aurait pu être plus simple, mais il avait compliqué les choses en passant par ce jeu, en voulant absolument que ce soit elle qui se lance. Si il n'avait pas été aussi stupide, tout aurait été différent.

Il regarda Rose qui avait les yeux rivés sur son jean. En cet instant elle n'avait rien de la jeune femme forte qu'il côtoyait au quotidien, qu'il aimait. Elle paraissait fragile, vulnérable. Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas en tant normal. Il plaça ses mains en coupe sur le visage de Rose, l'obligeant ainsi à la regarder.

**-Depuis le début, j'ai envie d'égorger tous les garçons qui s'approchent trop près de toi, tous ceux qui te sourient en te croisant dans les couleurs, tous ceux qui te regardent en te désirant. J'ai envie de frapper tous ceux qui viennent te demander d'être leur copine. Pour moi aussi ça n'a pas été simple jusqu'à maintenant, parce qu'il a fallu que je tombe amoureux de la plus jolie, de la plus intelligente, de la plus souriante, de la plus merveilleuse fille de ce monde.** Rose rougit face à tant de compliments. **J'ai envie que tu deviennes ma petite amie Rose. J'ai envie qu'on se promène dans les couloirs en se tenant la main, qu'on s'embrasse pour se dire bonjour et bonne nuit, j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras quand bon me semble. Je t'aime Rose et je ne pensais pas qu'un sentiment aussi fort pouvait exister, et encore moins que je puisse le ressentir un jour. **

Rose n'hésita pas longtemps. Il venait de dire tout ce qu'elle avait voulu entendre pendant des années. Elle s'approcha de lui afin que leurs lèvres se rencontrent.

Ils s'aimaient, personne n'avait jamais pu le nier. De les voir entrer dans la grande salle main dans la main le lendemain ne surpris personne, parce que dans le fond, il n'y avait qu'eux deux qui n'avait jamais vu cette évidence.


End file.
